


The Wedding

by Medea87



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea87/pseuds/Medea87
Summary: “Local Girl Marries Vicar” will be the story in the local newspaper.
Relationships: Adam Collingborne/Sarah Collingborne
Kudos: 1





	The Wedding

“Local Girl Marries Vicar” will be the story in the local newspaper.

\--

The wait has seemed interminable, but the day passes quickly.

Waking as the sun does and then sitting with tea in the garden waiting for the household to rise.

Frances laughingly trying to explain the vagaries of the marriage bed, their mothers shushing as she carefully buttons Sarah’s dress and the feel of warmth filling her cheeks.

Frances continues to try and whisper to her what to expect, more to embarrass their mother than anything else.

Frances has already excruciatingly embarrassingly told her what to expect, but she and Adam will find their own way.

\--

The vows in their church, everything polished to a bright-gleam and smelling of sweet beeswax.

Adam’s flock, and his bishop.

The white rose petals mingled with the rice and paper thrown at them as they leave the church.

Surrounded by all the local community.

Frances’ raucous laugh close behind her as she feels more rose petals dumped down her back.

Murmurs of, “What a lovely bride” she hears in the distance.

\--

The reception in the church hall, argued over by both their mother’s and the local WI.

Their first dance with all eyes on them.

His breath on her cheek, his eyes on hers and the impossibly intimate feeling of his fingers gently caressing up and down her spine.

She can barely feel her dress, and his touch feels hot as if touching bare flesh for the first time. Impossibly intimate.

Gently caressing next to the buttons where he will later undo her dress and reveal her to him for the first time. 

Goosebumps raising on her neck, a tingle between her thighs and more blushes due to such private thoughts in such a public setting.

\--

The cake is cut, only a few morsels are left of the meal and all but the most hardy of their guests have exited the dance floor and retired for the night.

It is time for them to retire themselves. 

To their bed in what will be her new home.

As they make their goodbyes she feels a squeeze of reassurance on her arm from Frances.

As they exit the village hall she can feel the temperature drop, but the air is still balmy and full of the warmth and scent of summer. She can hear nightjars and warblers in the distance and see the lights in the windows of the Black Horse.

\--

As Adam takes her hand the way he has a thousand times before it feels new, anticipatory, expectant.

They wander slowly through the village taking in the evening air, as they slowly make their way to the vicarage.

\--

The clunk of the old-fashioned key in the lock.

Adam’s trembling hands as he goes to open the door.

Then a brush of his fingers over her cheek before a smile and then swinging her up into his arms with a laugh.

She feels safe, secure in his arms and can feel the rapid beating of his heart through his chest.

He carries her over the threshold, kicks the door closed with a slam and to her surprise carries her all the way up to their new bedroom.

Her sister and mother have obviously been by to leave her trousseau in the room, but she knows it will not get used tonight.

\--

As Adam carefully lowers her feet to the floor, he must catch the trepidation in her eyes and gently kisses her knuckles.

He stands to hold her in his arms and like at their reception begins to run his fingers up and down her spine, gently caressing her.

He rests his cheek against hers, and she can feel their heartbeats start to match up and beat together.

\--

Every time his hands venture up and down her back, his fingers carefully undo one button of her dress at a time.

Every light touch branding her skin.

As the last button opens, he steps back as if to ask her a question and she slowly lowers her dress to the floor. Feeling the cool silk puddle at her feet.

Adam kneels to pick up her dress to prevent its damage and she smiles at his practicality.

Then feels a moment of shock and surprise as Adam goes to bury his face in the crease of her thigh. She can feel and hear his rapid breathing and feel the pulse in her femoral artery leap as he begins to kiss her there.

She rakes her fingers through his hair, and he raises his face to look at her.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes”


End file.
